


SKEETER

by nywphadora



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Not Canon Compliant
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23746513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nywphadora/pseuds/nywphadora
Summary: Para Rita Skeeter, no trabalho e no jornalismo valia tudo.





	SKEETER

O ambiente era preenchido pelo som das máquinas de escrever e as folhas de jornal flutuando de um lado ao outro do pequeno escritório, movidos ao comando de uma varinha. Rita bateu os dedos ritmados em sua coxa coberta pela saia verde musgo, olhando fixamente para Bertha Jorkins, sentada em uma cadeira do lado oposto do corredor.

Elas eram do mesmo ano, mas de casas diferentes. Bertha era da casa dos inteligentes, espirituosos, originais e criativos, enquanto que Rita pertencia aos ambiciosos, astutos, espertos, determinados e individualistas.

Tudo começou em 1965, quando Rita teve a ideia de fundar um jornal da escola, e Bertha copiou a sua ideia, começando a divulgar fofocas do que acontecia dentro do castelo, em vez de informar sobre a ausência de um professor ou de um cano estourado no banheiro da Murta-Que-Geme.

Os alunos pareceram apreciar mais os folhetins de fofocas sórdidas de Bertha.  
Mas Rita não se importava. Aquilo era apenas uma preparação para o seu grande sonho de se tornar jornalista. Tinha escrito artigos dos mais diversos temas e enviado para diferentes editoriais, sendo alguns até mesmo de fora do país, já que as opções jornalísticas eram escassas.

The New York Ghost dos Estados Unidos.

Daily Prophet, Evening Prophet e Sunday Prophet da Grã-Bretanha.

Lisette de Lapin e Le Magicien du Monde da França.

Tinha escrito até mesmo para o Semanário das Bruxas e Transfiguração Hoje.

Ela sabia de cabeça quais eram as colunas do Daily Prophet e os profissionais por trás dos jornais. Ela queria ser uma colunista de "Política", ou dos "Assuntos do Ministério da Magia", ou de "Boas Notícias" e "Más Notícias" — que eram as colunas de segunda página —, ou de "Internacional". Tinha treinado até mesmo para caso fosse colunista de "Empregos" e "Obituários", que era o tipo de coisa que imaginava que dariam para uma novata trabalhar.

— Rita Berrycloth — uma bruxa disse em voz alta, desviando de algumas folhas esvoaçantes — O editor Cuffe a aguarda em sua sala.

Ela levantou-se com graciosidade, descruzando os seus tornozelos e lançando um olhar intimidador na direção de Bertha.

Ela não tinha as habilidades necessárias para trabalhar no Daily Prophet. Provavelmente acabaria em algum cargo sem graça no Ministério da Magia e seria conhecida como a grande fofoqueira. Dificilmente confiariam grandes trabalhos a ela por isso, pela falta de confidencialidade. Ela era sedenta demais para divulgar os seus conhecimentos, não sabia guardá-los para o momento certo.

Isso seria o motivo pelo qual Rita ganharia aquela vaga e ela não.

Barnabas Cuffe, o editor do Daily Prophet, deu uma lida atenciosa e silenciosa em seus papéis.

— A senhorita escreveu um artigo para várias colunas — ele comentou.

— Sim, senhor — Rita respondeu — Eu não sabia o que deveria trazer, então resolvi mostrar o que posso fazer.

— Mas não tem nada que se encaixaria na "Astro News", "Magia Rosa" ou "Blablabla" — ele disse, jogando os seus óculos em cima da mesa e virando o seu olhar para ela.

— Não, senhor.

Barnabas concordou com a cabeça, pensativo.

— Você poderia fazer parte da equipe de Grizel Hurtz, respondendo a todas as cartas que ela recebe como se fosse ela — ele disse — Tem mais duas pessoas na equipe, mas ela recebe muitas dessas e não se dá ao trabalho de lê-las. As melhores respostas são postadas no Sunday Prophet, mas o seu nome não será citado. Para todos os efeitos, você será Grizel Hurtz.

Colunista de conselhos para problemas pessoais.

Não era o tipo de coisa que Rita esperava.

— Eu entendo essa como uma oportunidade para crescimento profissional? — perguntou, perspicaz.

— Muito astuta, jovem — ele deu um sorriso caloroso — Se quer um conselho de alguém que está nessa estrada há muito tempo, ninguém está interessado em ler o que uma mulher tem a dizer sobre política internacional. E, caso algum dia passe a assinar o seu próprio nome, "Rita Berrycloth" não é marcante.

Ela engoliu as suas palavras.

— Será um prazer trabalhar para o Prophet, senhor Cuffe — ela estendeu a mão.

A sede do Daily Prophet do Beco Diagonal era minúscula comparada à unidade do Ministério da Magia. O apertado escritório em que as três "Grizel Hurtz" trabalhavam era abafado e cheio de fumaça de cigarro.

— Eu queria ser conselheira de problemas mágicos — lamentou Betty — Imagine o quão mais interessante seria. "Senhorita Braithwaite, me ajude! O meu escritório está chovendo há horas".

Ela caminhou pela sala com os pés descalços de seus saltos desconfortáveis, enquanto Rita lia uma das cartas sentada no tampo da mesa de madeira.

— "Querido, tente o feitiço Meteolojinx Recanto" — Betty mudou a voz outra vez — E não sobre uma estudante de Hogwarts que acha que está grávida e quer saber como vai fazer para...

— Ei! Isso é muito interessante! — exclamou Holly, puxando o envelope de sua mão e dando mais um trago no cigarro enquanto lia — O que Madame Hurtz diria?

— Alguém realmente a conheceu para saber o que ela diria? — Rita questionou, molhando a pena no tinteiro.

— Eu lembro de uma vez comentarem no "Blablabla" que Madame Hurtz parece muito suscetível a mudar de opinião — respondeu Betty — É claro que foi uma alfinetada, todos sabem que ela não escreve a sua própria coluna há anos.

— Eu acho que algo sério aconteceu para que ela fosse demitida — disse Holly, conspiradora —, mas já era famosa o suficiente para que fosse uma perda ao jornal. Então ela foi afastada. A coluna continua, ela recebe dinheiro por seu nome, nós três ganhamos o nosso sustento... Todos ganham!

— Ela foi mesmo demitida? — Rita deixou o pergaminho secando em cima da mesa, olhando atenta para elas.

— Eu queria ser um mosquitinho para poder entrar no escritório do senhor Cuffe — disse Betty — Tenho certeza de que ele esconde muitos segredos lá.

Seria muito útil mesmo se elas pudessem se transformar em um mosquito.

Bom, mas ela podia se transformar em algo que fosse pequeno o suficiente para escutar conversas de outras pessoas e entrar em lugares proibidos.

Quem sabe assim ela poderia chamar a atenção do editor para um cargo de repórter. Um cargo nos assuntos do Ministério, que certamente devia ter muita corrupção, muitos escândalos a serem expostos...

Foi assim que Rita procurou saber tudo o que podia sobre animagia. O seu patrono era um Titanus giganteus, a maior espécie de besouro que existia no mundo, mas ela sabia por observação que muitos animais pequenos cresciam como patronos para serem capazes de afastar dementadores e mortalhas vivas — havia escrito um artigo sobre isso para o The New York Ghost, mas nunca recebeu uma resposta. Isso não significava que ela se transformaria em um besouro de 22 centímetros de comprimento. E, se fosse o caso, ela poderia acrescentar um toque pessoal em sua poção animago para garantir que ela teria a altura adequada.

Era a forma perfeita para ela. Algumas espécies de besouro eram capazes de nadar e até mesmo respirar embaixo d'água. Além de ser adaptável a qualquer ambiente, mesmo que seja léguas acima do nível do mar, como em uma montanha.

— Parabéns, Rita — disse Betty naquela manhã jogando a edição do Sunday Prophet para ela — As suas cartas de resposta foram as mais escolhidas. Tenho certeza de que Cuffe te dará um aumento.

— Uma promoção seria melhor — comentou Holly, oferecendo um cigarro para ela.

Rita concordou, aceitando.

Como jornalista contratada, era impressionante como as portas se abriam. Ela era capaz de entrar na biblioteca do Ministério da Magia sem dificuldades, onde conseguiu os livros sobre animagia, além de poder usar isso como desculpa para entrar em contato com contrabandistas de ingredientes, seria assim que conseguiria tudo o que precisava.

A primeira coisa que fez quando completou a demorada e complicada transformação, e acostumou-se com sua nova forma, foi entrar no escritório do editor após a sua saída.

De fato, Grizel Hurtz era um verdadeiro furo de reportagem.

— Deveria escrever sobre isso — disse Betty, depois que contou a elas tudo o que descobriu.

— Não acho que Barnabas ficaria satisfeito de saber que entrei em seu escritório — retrucou Rita — Esse emprego é um saco, mas ainda somos jornalistas.

— Skeeter, essa é a sua chance de ir para a coluna de fofocas! — Betty exclamou.

— Skeeter? — ela perguntou.

— Você foi o "mosquito" que entrou na sala dele. Como você fez isso, eu não tenho ideia...

E nunca saberia.

— Escreva esse artigo — disse Holly, séria — Agora!

**OS RUMORES DE GRIZEL HURTZ**

Ela leu o título digitado pela máquina de escrever. Sempre foi péssima com títulos...

Pegou a sua varinha e passou-a por cima do pergaminho, fazendo a tinta mover-se para formar outra palavra.

**OS HORRORES DE GRIZEL HURTZ**

Bom o suficiente.

Começou a digitar o que vinha abaixo de todos os títulos de reportagens da empresa.

**OS HORRORES DE GRIZEL HURTZ**   
_escrito pela correspondente de fofocas do Daily Prophet, Rita_

Ela parou com o seu dedo a centímetros da tecla que dizia "B".

Cuffe disse que Berrycloth não era um sobrenome marcante e ela queria ser marcante. Queria ser reconhecida por seu trabalho, queria que todos soubessem como se escrevia o seu nome. Algo que combinasse com ela.

Lembrou-se de como Betty a chamou. Pobre Betty, o seu sobrenome era tão difícil de escrever corretamente.

A sala voltou a ser preenchida pelo som da máquina de escrever pela próxima hora.

**OS HORRORES DE GRIZEL HURTZ**   
_escrito pela correspondente de fofocas do Daily Prophet, Rita Skeeter_

— É bom o suficiente?

Barnabas assustou-se quando ela jogou as dez páginas em cima da mesa à sua frente. Ela realmente sabia como aproveitar um material.

— Espero que esteja do seu agrado, senhor — ela deu um sorriso debochado — A propósito, pode me chamar de senhorita Skeeter a partir de hoje.

Então saiu da sala.

E foi assim que ela deixou de ser Grizel Hurtz terceira (não, o artigo não foi publicado).

Anos depois, quando escreveu sobre o Torneio Tribruxo, sobre a situação política do país em relação a Dumbledore e o Ministério, ela finalmente pôde dizer que estava trabalhando exatamente onde queria — e isso anos antes de publicar o seu primeiro livro autoral.

Nada de conselhos pessoais.

Nada de colunas fúteis.

As fofocas foram apenas o caminho traçado para chegar até a página 2 do jornal.

A recíproca "no amor e na guerra vale tudo" era o seu lema.


End file.
